Love in the Banana Tree Forest
by Briiuh
Summary: All heck breaks loose! WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Besides Logan, Amber, & Brii since their us!


Once apon a time. There was a big yellow banana tree. an elf named elgolas sat under the banana tree enjoying a nice banana. His long slender body bent under the shade of the tree. then out of nowhere on his third bite of the banana a gaint gollum hopped out from behind another nearby banana tree growling saying "ugily bolguiy bologuiy boo!!!!!!!!!1" elgolas looked at the exposed dick "mmmmm that looks good" Gollum looked at his dick aso then back to Legolas scared "w-what" "why dont you come over here in the shade...you seem really really....hott" rock hard length. His long lizard like tongue stroke his penis that was hardening from pleasure consistently without stopping. Legolas's hands found the back of gollums head, he squeezed the back of his head and pulled it towards himself making gollum choke on the length expanding in his throat. Gollum reached down and pounded himself while he nodded his head violently around the dick. His other hand caressed Legolas's two hanging sacks that were dying to be touched. Legolas teitched at the touch throwing his head against the tree groaning Gollums name "shhhhiiiitttttttt faster!" Gollum complied bobbing his head faster pleasuring himself all at the same time. Legolas threw his head back again at the fastness Gollum was going. It was fucking awesome he never knew he could feel like this about a person....wait hold up...this was a one night stand type thing...yeah thats it a one night stand then he'll go get a little of frodo ahhhh yes that tight ass of his always shaking while he walks for Legalos eyes to see it drove him fucking nuts just looking at it. It just made him want to grabs his hips & drive into him over & over until he couldn't stand anymore it was sheer pleasure. freodo looked at the scene again & groaned to himself "god yes thats it suck it bite it, taste it, I bet it tastes good, god if only I could taste" Legolas heard someone other than him & Gollum groan & looked around with hazey lust filled eyes. "Gollum stop for a minute someones....ugh oh god...someones watching" Gollum stoped his ministrations & got up looking around. "all right come out or I'll beat you senseless" Fredo cursed at himself for groaning to loud & stepped out from behind the tree without realizing his pants were still down. To Legolas it was like slow motion seeing fredo come out he started becoming hard just looking at the younger boy come out from behind the tree seeming to just be pleasuring himself from apaerntly watching him & Gollum. Legolas didn't move, but frodo walked closer and pulled his feet out of his hanging pants. legolas widened his eyes while frodo bent down next to gollum who was open mouthed with liquids on his lips and chin. Gollum pated the grass next to him to have frodo come & sit next to him. Frodo shyly walked over slowly sitting down next to him his cock brushing the grass very slightly making him excited. Legolas waiting hard rod & welcome sack was looking forward to getting some pleasure from frodo god how he just wanted to mount frodo on the lawn fucking him in his tight ass ohhhhhhh god Legolas groaned at that thought & ripped Frodo clothes the rest of the way off. Frodo looked up at Legolas shyly Legolas looked at Frodo with lust filled eyes & put frodo straddling Gollum so that his cock was right infront of his mouth & Legalos grabbed his hips & thrusted hisSelf inside Frodo's tight tight ass. a gasp came out of his throat from the pain but Gollum clawed the other side of his body and chest while he took his length back out and stuck two fingers in his hole to loosen it up a bit, but he already felt liquid, it must've been blood. But legolas licked gollums ear and whispered 'let me get in there' he shoved his cock into frodo and pounded it, despite frodos cries of pain. Then all of a sudden sam also came from behind the bananna tree because apparently him and frodo had been having a circle jerk, go figure. anyway golum was fuckin frodo and then sam came up and whipped out his dick for frodo to suck on to take his mind away from the anal bleeding that he was experiencing. every time golum thrusted his hot veiny member into frodo's tight tight ass he would force sams throbing dick deeper into frodos throaght. so with all thw groaning & cries of pain it drawed out Logan Bell outof his house wondering to the big orgi going on in the middle of the banana tree forest. "oh holy hell what going on here?" everyone stopped & looked at Logans betrayed face "& you didn't come get me for this hot sexy sweet action so now all of you have to be punished by meeeeeee" he unzips his pants and pees all over the shape of the four bodies huddled together. Sam still kept slightly moving back and forth slowly so that no one noticed from all of the commotion. He couldnt control his urge for something around his dick. Logan looked at Sam "stop it! I'm trying to punish you guys! no more pleasure!"Logan took off his belt & whipped Sam. Sam graoned never thinking that the pain will feel sooooooo good. Logan whipped him again "I said stop it damnit do I have to punish you more than the rest?!" Sam whimpered at the thought 'ohhhh I hope sooo please ounish me more Logan please!!!!!!' Logan looked at the group who had stopped pleasuring themselfs in hope to get punished by the sex god Logan himself. "ok now lets make this quick before Brii & Amber come & rape us all" Logan walked over to the group & called Gimily on his I-phone "hey bitch get you fucking ass in the banana tree forest now! follow the groans & cries of pain mixed with pleasure!!!!!!!" Logan hung up his phone setting it by a tree & started a slow strip tease. Legolas looked at the strip tease getting excited again 'oooohhhhhhh man hurry the fuck up this shit is soooooo tight' Legolas growled 'hurry the fuck up gimily so I cant get pleasured' Logan all of a sudden yelled " to late bitch! my dick is a homing missle aimed right at your tight man-hole!" all of a sudden i propelled forward as if tugged by a string flying right twoards legolas' ass connecting with a loud moan escaping from his lips as the tight tight ass spread larger and larger to accomodate the huuug dick! "AH FUCK SHIT COCK BALLS DEEP PLEASE" As logan trusted his member deeper he made a face and closed his eyes. Eventually the blood made it easier to super rape legolas but sam and everyone else was looking very left out. BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN "I hope theres room for one more!" Gimliy arriving over the hill with his dick waving in the wind. Gimli, being an odd motherfucker, saw all the happenings and ripped a twig off of a tree and ran towards the lonely looking gollum who was rubbing himself and rolling his eyes behind his head with self pleasure. Gollum didn't look up but he knew the dwarf came jp from behind him. all he felt was a sharp pain entering between his back cheeks, he screamed, but not loud enough to get anyone elses attention. A war cry came from gimlis throat while he pulled the long twig from a bloody gollum ass. He grinned and walked up to Logan, "You called?" Logan smirked while still pounding into Legolas harder & harder "yeah you little bitch, get you're fucking ass behind me start fucking bitch start fucking now!" Gimily complied to Logans wish & got behind him & started fucking as if his life depended on it.

Brii went to Ambers house & knocked on the door. Amber answered it in just a towel "Amber!!!!!! do you know where mister stupid Logan is???" Amber pulled her in the house & shut the door going to her room to get changed. WHen she came out Brii was looking at her sercret porn statch which was not a secret anymore. Amber gaped at her & pointed at her "HOW DARE YOU FIND MY PORN!!!!!!!! WHERE"D YOU GET THAT!!!!!?????" Brii looked at Amber laughing "stupid it was on the table" Amber threw a pot at her head & ran to the door doing a super hero pose "ok mission rescue LOGAN!!!!!!" Brii followed her to the Banana Tree Forest & started walking inside picking up big huge Bananas & shoving them in their mouths.

anyway, logan getting pounded in the poop tube made his dick even harder causing legolas to bleed even harder causing it to gush catching the atention of golum who of course wanted to get into this bloody tight orgy of epic proportion. Golum jumped up into the air spinning three hundred-and-sixty degrees falling right onto legolas' half limp dick but at this moment it sprang to life causing a man train of gay butt sex to be heard all across the land.

"I think the sound came from over.... here!" Brii and amber emerged from a bush that revealed the rest of the banana forest and couldn't believe their eyes. Brii looked at the sight infront of her "soooo....my boyfriend is a big gay man who likes to start ass fuck trains in the middle of the forest" Amber looked & started laughing her ass off "damn you're screwed" Brii looks at her "not yet anyways" Brii sits & starts taping the sight infront of her Amber joining suit. Just then Amber saw it & her anger started flaring "Your man is fucking my man up the ass!" Brii looked at Amber smirking "well it seems my man is better at it then you are" Amber tackled Brii & they started fighting about who's better at fucking men. Gollum heared two girls & looked over & his face turned paled "um guys" Logan kept at it super rape Legalos "what" he hissed "um Amber & Brii are here fighting" They all froze mid thrust. END CHAPTER 1 


End file.
